


Always

by peggin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/pseuds/peggin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine had posted a holiday wish list in which he asked for "Brian/Justin fanfic... Something in which the boys are happy and there is possibly in-character schmoop." This story, set sometime after the series finale, is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Between 2004 and 2007, I wrote a number of short QAF fics on livejournal, and I've decided I want to post them here. I wrote this one in November 2005.

You didn't think this day could get any better. Five of your paintings were hanging in your first New York art show. You'd just come from opening night where it had felt like everybody was talking about your work. Two of your paintings had already sold, at $2,000 a piece, by the end of the evening.

Even better, Brian had made it to the show. You'd told him he didn't have to come. He was making a pitch to try to steal Liberty Air away from Vanguard next week and you knew he wanted his presentation to be perfect. He didn't have time to come all the way from Pittsburgh to see your five paintings hanging on a wall. It wasn't like it was your own show or anything. So you really weren't expecting him, but an hour before the doors opened, just when you were obsessing about your paintings and thinking you should rearrange the way they were hung, you turned to go find the gallery manager and instead found yourself facing Brian with what you were sure was the world's most ridiculous smile plastered all over your face. And he knew exactly what you needed. He walked up to you, grabbed your pants by the waistband, and dragged you into the storage room where he... helped you relax... twice... before the show began.

After the show, you took Brian to Heat, your favorite dance club in the city. You had a few shots of Beam, danced a few dances, cruised and got cruised by a few guys. It didn't even bother you when Patrick, the guy you'd pretty much labeled "Heat's Brian Kinney" within just a few days after moving to New York, came up to Brian and asked him if he wanted to fuck the hottest guy in the place. You just turned to the bartender and ordered another Beam, and you smiled as you heard Brian's reply... "Always." He'd come all this way to see you, spent the whole evening by your side, you weren't going to begrudge him ten or fifteen minutes of meaningless fun with a really hot guy.

You didn't think the night could get any better.

But you didn't count on what happened next.

You figured Brian would be halfway to the back room the second he'd said "always". You were wrong. Instead, just moments after he said it, he was rubbing up against your back, his hard cock pressing into your ass, and asking you, "Hey, Sunshine, you want to give me a tour of the back room in this shit hole?"

You turned to him with that same ridiculous smile on your face and said, "Always."


End file.
